Contractors of Chaos
by LongliveRanma
Summary: Ranma and gang goes to Ishiyama High after their own school gets completely obliterated. Will Oga and crew react kindly? Will the world survive the absolute chaos? Will I make babies battle it out in this story? Probably! Find out in this comedic, action packed story featuring angels and demons along with the Child Rearing Badass and the Chaotic Horse!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! On my YouTube recommendation, for whatever reason, Beelzebub showed up. Caught my interest, started reading the manga, finished it, got lost in some possible ideas and now here we are. Think of this chapter as a pilot. Let's get a feel.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Have you heard the news?"

"Of course, I have, you fool." A tired voice answered. "How would anyone _not_ hear of such an uproar?"

"Well excuuuuuse me for making some conversation." A feminine voice snapped back. "It's not like we've been doing much for the past millennium."

"Shut up." Then came a sigh. "The demon world is rallying."

"Who's saying the obvious now, you crone?"

"I said shut up, damn you. We need to do something about the sins… Mainly Beelzebub, Satan, and Lucifer."

A soft silence fell upon the room.

"All right, all right. I got it. I know some people." Her idea was projected.

"..."

The reply came back with amusement. "That… that could work."

* * *

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryoga snarled, thrusting his classic red umbrella forwards. "I've trained for weeks straight in who knows where only to have you run away? Come back you bastard!"

"Cool it, pig brains." Ranma taunted while leaping rooftop to rooftop away from the bandana clad boy. "We ain't gonna destroy the Tendo Dojo for the millionth time! The damn thing's still in repairs after that wedding fiasco!"

"Think I care?" Ryoga snorted. "It's your fault for crushing such an innocent heart as Akane! I come back only to see you talking to some other girls. And you haven't sorted out your other engagements? You disgust me."

"Ryoga, you idiot. I can talk to whoever I like." Ranma sweatdropped, he had desperately needed some homework answers, and to hell did he think he was going to ask Akane for help. Now he desperately needed to turn them in. "Besides, do you really want me to be married to Akane?"

"Of course not!" Ryoga bellowed.

"So you don't want me to sort out the problem with Shampoo and Ukyo?"

"Of course not!" Ryoga bellowed once more. "They don't deserve you either! And how dare you toy with their hearts, you cheating bastard!"

"So do you want me to cut ties with them and marry Akane or marry one of them and not Akane?"

"Yes!" Ryoga roared, gaining a burst of speed with the roar, significantly closing the space between him and his target. "Ranma, let me show you the results of my training."

"Bring it, pork breath." Ranma called and picked up his own pace, heading towards Furinkan High and intending to lose the eternally lost boy in the process. He smirked and looked behind him only to lose the smirk as his eyes widened. Ryoga was gaining, and gaining fast, from what he could see, Ryoga was channeling small bursts of his signature Shishi Hokodan underneath his feet and occasionally his hands when they lined up well to propel himself forward with incredible momentum. Almost as if he was running through the air.

Ryoga grinned catching the expression on Ranma's face. He had finally learned to convert his raw power into speed by using the downward channeling of Shishi Hokodan in small bursts to push him forwards, much like Herb's technique except more sustainable and focused as he didn't have Herb's massive ki supplies. But that wasn't all he learned.

Ranma really had no intentions of fighting Ryoga at this very moment. He had finally gotten the answers he needed for his already late homework and he desperately needed to turn it in… or else. But perhaps if he fought and defeated his eternal rival he would save more time in the end. With the decision made, he whipped around with Ryoga mere feet away and rear axe kicked him into the stone school courtyard below, shattering the concrete underneath in Ryoga shaped hole.

"What are you, Ranma? A little girl?" Ryoga brushed off the cement dust that piled on his shoulders. "That felt like nothing."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Can we _not_ do this now, Porky? I got this paper to turn in."

"Since when did you care about school, huh?" Ryoga snarled, throwing two bandanas and rushing in.

Ranma dodged under the first, knocked away the second, and then front flipped as Ryoga approached and planted his feet on Ryoga's back, kicking him into the ground. "Listen, Ryoga… If I don't turn this in the-" Ranma jumped to avoid Ryoga's sweeping kick from the ground only to have Ryoga propel himself upwards with his arms and then with his hands clasped, spiked Ranma directly on his head.

_That. Hurt. _This all caught Ranma off-guard. _Since when did Ryoga have the ability to do all of that_. _No way pig for brains was that agile. _And what caught Ranma's attention the most was that he could swear he saw circles of light appear before he was smashed down. Ranma struggled to get out of the pit Ryoga drove him in and when he got out he noticed how much deeper it was than the one he had created using Ryoga's body. "What the hell did you do Ryoga?"

"Feh." Ryoga looked away, hiding his face behind his palm with his forehead pressed against his temple. "Funny you say that Ranma." A breeze through the courtyard, lightly fluttering his hair in the wind.

Ranma sweatdropped. "You look like an idiot."

He ignored the comment and Ryoga continued. "You see, I've achieved a level of power that surpasses even you, Herb and even Saffron."

"Saffron?" Ranma scoffed. "Did Shampoo toss some drugs on ya again?"

"Come at me." Ryoga smirked. "Why don't you find out."

"Only cause I haveta finish this quickly." Ramna, not usually the one to engage, charged forward, wary of any surprises. Ryoga rushed forward to meet him and they started going at it.

While Ranma was able to dodge most of his attacks, the increasingly frequent ones that did get in hurt like crazy. On top of that, the multitude of punches Ranma landed himself seemed barely scratch the bandana boy. He himself was actually starting to feel winded.

"What's the matter?" Ryoga laughed. "Getting cold feet?"

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma unleashed hundreds of punches in mere seconds yet Ryoga stood sturdy with his arms crossed in an 'X'. Ranma noticed Ryoga barely flinching, and in out of pure reaction, he backed off just as Ryoga released an overwhelming pillar of power.

"Ultimate Shi Shi Hokodan!" Ryoga said as a crater formed out of the pure manic energy.

_This again?_ Ranma backed off. He knew Ryoga couldn't move using that move. Until he did.

Ryoga started moving towards him, a beam of destruction beaming and vaporizing the ground as he moved. He was like a walking beacon of destruction. _What? How?_

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma threw his signature ki attack only for it to fizzle in Ryoga's oppressive energy. As the attack fizzle, two circles formed in front of him and a fist enwrapped in a green and white spiral punched Ranma's chest, blasting him towards the school, crumbling the doors. Students, who had been watching the entire fight, backed off in observing the higher power level of the fight. _What the hell was that? What were those circles?_

Ryoga's Ultimate Shi Shi Hokodan receded into his body but Ranma could visibly see the dark green tendrils wrapping and wisping around his body. Ranma noticed white tinged with green. In an instant, Ryoga closed the distance only to have Ranma block and grunt in exertion. Looking carefully, he noticed Ryoga channeling the ki attack throughout his body, instead of throwing out the energy keeping it inside to pump his body with manic intensity.

Ranma frowned. If Ryoga could do it, he could do it. He just needed space.

Ryoga barely let him up, laying empowered punch by punch with golden circles appearing in front of his fists. The impact on Ranma's body alone shattered the concrete school around them. Finally finding an opening, Ranma ducked under a barely over extened punch, yanked the arm and threw the boy through several classrooms. Breathing heavily, Ranma closed his eyes and willed his confidence. It didn't matter how strong Ryoga became, he would always be better than the pig boy. Always. With Moko takabisha gathering his arms, instead of releasing the energy, he withdrew the energy, and felt it buzzing throughout his arms then into the rest of his body.

Ryoga closed the distance.

With precision, Ranma ducked, weaved, and countered carefully not to overly exert the buzzing ki within.

Ryoga growled, having expected to crush Ranma by now. He could tell Ranma was drawing him into the class spiral but Ryoga kept cool, focusing on his new powers. Besides, Ranma wasn't even emitting the soul of ice. With Ranma circling closer and closer, Ryoga flared and an enormous circle flickered to life underneath. The circle glared blindingly as Ryoga thrusted for the final blow with the expectation for Ranma to duck into the bright energy below. But he jumped.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma fired from above, and like flame to tinder Ranma's ki ignited the trail of ki with an immense that would have been overwhelmed by Ryoga's energy, containing Ryoga's blast and his manic energy into a contained area. With two opposing powers, contained in a virtually enclosed area, it exploded.

"Umi!"

"Eiwa!"

"Ewalu!"

"Ehiku!"

"Principal Kuno." A childish voice came from across the desk. "I do believe we should stop these delinquents fighting _in_ this school."

The principal, with seven fingers up, continued counting. "Eono!" There were six fingers.

"Are we really going to expel Saotome on the basis of missing this _one_ homework?" Hinako asked for the umpteenth time. Sounds of flesh on flesh and shattering cement could be heard in the background.

"Elima!" It took months of piling reports in addition to overcoming sheer laziness, with emphasis on the latter for principal Kuno to pull everything he needed to pull the worst student out of the school. This last failure to make up this assignment would be the straw that broke the camel's back.  
"Eha!"

"This…" Hinako stood up from her chair, feeling a buzz of dread overcome her body.

"Ekolu!"

"This is very bad!" She headed towards the door to the hallway.

"Elua!"

She opened the door only to stand still with her mouth agape. "I'm quitting this damn job at Furinkan."

"Ekahi! Ekahi!" Principal Kuno cheered, dancing on his dance, the index finger of his right hand point up in the air, wagging.

Hinako brought out her coin in a futile attempt to mitigate the immense waves of power.

****KA-BOOM****

Waves of heat and harsh winds cracked through the room, swirling papers and blowing off the lighter objects in the room. Hinako's hair whipped around the violent winds as she barely kept her balance funneling the ripples of power radiating into her coin.

After a minute, the energy slowly receded and only the sound of shuffling could be heard, as if someone was dragging themselves across the ground. Hinako looked down to see a charred arm reaching out with a piece of incredibly wrinkled paper.

"I… I did... it." Ranma gasped out, looking up to see his adult teacher staring past him in abstract horror. The school was completely destroyed. Reduced to rubble and with the only room with any structural integrity was the principal's office, no doubt to Hinako's efforts. "The homework." Ranma coughed, reaching out even further to Hinako who seemed to have a heavenly glow around her.

"No no no~." Principal appeared beside them, looking none the worse despite the remains of his school. "You too late keiki."

"I do believe Saotome can be excused for this particular situation." Hinako said, still taking in her surroundings. She had heard rumors that Ranma the his group had destroyed two mountains now but that couldn't possibly be true, could it? "He has his work after all."

"Oopsie!" The principal said, with one of his hands innocently covering his mouth in a childish manner. His other hand contained a lighter. The paper burnt into a crisp and Ranma collapsed onto the ground.

"Haha keiki, you're expelled forevah!" The delirious principal cheered and pulled out scissors and moved towards the unconscious boy. "You gon be sent away ta Japan's worst school."

"That's enough." Hinako snapped and blasted the principal with power far greater than she ever used. "I'm definitely quitting this school." She growled.

* * *

"Eh? Ehh? What did I say? Wouldn't he be perfect?" A feminine cheered at the lights and explosions.

"I never doubted you." Came the reply. "What I do not understand was the amount of time it took to track him."

There was a long pause as the woman sweatdropped. "You see… It was only by chance that the Hibiki boy came across us."

"That should have made things faster, no?"

"Ah..." The sweatdrop grew. "Not even close..." Horrible, frustrating memories resurfaced. She whispered ominously, losing the light in her eyes."Not. Even. Close."

"Never mind that now. So this was the human who reduced our darling boy Saffron back to an infant?"

"Not quite matured, dampened, unawaken, and rusty, Saffron. He had some help… but yes."

"Understood." Saffron was no joking matter, no matter what form. There was a crackling boom and power washed across the area, when the dust and debris finally settled, there laid nothing but a single room.

"Approved."

* * *

"New students, huh?" Said a blond student who was laid back in his chair, pushing it up at an angle and resting his feet on the desk in front. Ahead of him, the teacher was making announcements falling on mostly deaf ears of the classroom. Something that was very standard for the teacher, being a delinquent school after all.

"Huh? Why do you care, Kanzaki?" A orange haired girl with a flower garment asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

"Oh Chaa-ko." Kanzaki gave a slight glance to her side. "I'm just saying. It'd be nice to get some new followers for myself before Oga gets his hands on them."

"Boss!" An outlandishly large man bawled, his fists slamming onto the desk in despair. "Am I not enough for you?"

"Shut it Shiroyama." He said lazily. "Oga gets all the fun with the punks who think they can take him up for size. I haven't gotten a good fight in ages."

"It's like they don't even know how it works." A new voice butted in. "You're supposed to fight all the mini bosses before the big boss."

Kanzaki grit his teeth, and slammed his chair down and turned to glare at the speaker. "Oye, Himekawa, you calling me a mini boss?"

Himekawa, who was laid back with his phone to his face, cooly met the glare. "With Fuji, and Takamiya here and the rest of those high power demons, I'd say you're just a grunt."

"You want to say that again?" Kanzaki went face to face with the excessively styled man, hands in his jacket pockets and fangs bared.

"You know it's true." Himekawa started rocking back and forth in his chair.

Kanzaki gritted his teeth and backed off from the rich man.

"Relax. I doubt we're going to get anyone crazy." Said a boy with long white hair that reached his eyes. He crossed his arms on top of the chair, sitting backwards. "You think we're gonna be getting any cute girls?"

"Furuichi you pervert."

"Furuichin."

"Creepichi."

Came an immediate chorus from a trio of girls from the side.

"It's a few students from Furinkan High." Himekawa said, his eyes not leaving his flip phone. "Their school got completely destroyed in a freak accident."

"Furinkan High?" A brown haired girl, Nene, spoke up, not caring about any of the conversation earlier. "All the way from Nerima ward?"

"It's a select few, only the most problem students are coming here. Ishiyama being the biggest delinquent school in Japan. Most of the students are transferring to nearby schools like Juuban and such."

"Of course you'd know this." Furuichi scratched his head in shocked awe. "Did you say their school got _completely _destroyed?"

"Doesn't that sound familiar." Nene said snarkily as the group all looked at the student in front how was laid back in his chair, without a care in the world. A naked spikey green haired baby clung around his neck copying the laid back atmosphere the older boy emitted.

"Furinkan High's the martial arts school ya?" Kanzaki said, looking up at the tiled ceiling above. "Think some dojo kid's gonna come and chop at us?"

Furuichi frowned. "Their _whole_ school was destroyed. And if the biggest problem student's coming here then it must be the one who destroyed the school. Think they're an explosive junkie or something?"

"What kind of martial arts uses bombs?" Nene deadpanned.

A navy long haired girl spoke up. "Actually, Grandpa once knew an extremely skilled fighter who incorporated small bombs in his fight, so much so that he called them his special move. Even though they were just… bombs."

"See Nene?" Furuichi smirked. "If Kunieda says so, it must be true."

Nene rolled her eyes.

"I heard the people there are _crazy_." Chaako said.

"Crazy strong or just crazy?" Nene asked.

"Both." Chaako answered. "The principal over there is a nutjob. And some people there are absolute monsters."

Himekawa popped in once more. "It's not the school. It's the ward that attracts the crazy. There's a good possibility that the one who destroyed the school wasn't the student there."

"There still are some crazies among the students." Chaako said in both excitement and awe.

"Finally." Kanzaki stretched out his back. "Some excitement. I call dibs."

Their musings were cut short as a slight commotion came from the hallway.

"All boys are perverts!" Growled an indignant female.

"Akane, sugar, you still didn't need to mallet them so hard." A different female replied.

"Well I wouldn't have to mallet them at all if _someone_ didn't destroy the whole school."

"It wasn't _my _fault." There was a third voice, male this time. " 'sides only I had to go here, the two of you coulda went to other schools."

"Wherever Ranma honey goes, I go."

"Daddy and Saotome-san demanded I go with you. And someone's has to keep you screwing up again."

There was a certain scuffle.

*BAM BAM BAM*

"Ugh! This place is so full of creeps. At least Nabiki's nearby at St. Ishiyama."

"Heh, with Kuno." Chuckled the male voice.

"Actually… we wouldn't have to be here at all if you weren't such a delinquent and turned in your homework on time!"

"Yeah, yeah look. I'm sorry okay? Ryoga really pushed it to the extreme this time. And I toldya I did turn it in on time… Principal Kuno burned it!" There was feminine 'hmph' of disbelief.

There was a slight pause. "This is the room ain't it?"

"Welcome to Ishiyama." The teacher greeted them out the hallway. "You all must be from Furinkan High. Saotome, Tendo, and Kounji, is that right?"

"Yo." The boy in question entered the room, holding a hand up in greeting. Eyeing the students, he could tell they were all fighters. "Just call me Ranma."

Akane bowed, carefully hiding her distaste for multiple students she saw in the room. Why was there a naked baby hanging on to that student? "Akane Tendo."

"How's it going? My name's Ukyo Kounji." Ukyo bowed also.

"Glad to have you all here." The teacher said with relief evident in his voice. With the exception of the gigantic spatula strapped to Ukyo's back they looked like normal people. Really not delinquents of any sort.

The teacher's sentiments were reflected in his students. An evident atmosphere of disappointment emanated through the classroom. The three of them just looked innocent. No tattoos, piercings, or any unique features that really set them apart. They could see the boy was muscular, but not overly so that required a second glance. The two girls were quite cute, giving off classic traditional Japanese girl vibes, but that was it. Even their clothes were traditional, not the Ishiyama uniform that the students mostly ignored. But they chalked that up due to them being new and without access to the uniforms quite yet. They additionally did not feel any demonic aura from any of them. Were they really delinquents?

"Ooo." Chaako whispered. "Ranma's pretty cute." To which Nene rolled her eyes. She had been doing that a lot lately.

The teacher addressed the trio. "Find any open seat you'd like."

"Thanks, teach." Ranma, looking for the first open seat found himself sitting in the front to the left Kunieda. Much to the annoyance of Akane.

Ukyo and Akane found themselves two open seats on the side of a smiling Furuichi that they swore weren't open a few seconds ago.

As the class started, things progressed normally. Well, as normal as any class in Ishiyama would go. While the normal inhabitants never really paid attention, except most of the girls, the teacher talked on, ignoring the troublemakers in fear of retribution. Much to the joy of the teacher, both Tendo and Kounji also paid attention. Though Furuichi would constantly attempt to strike up a conversation with either one of them. He was rightfully ignored. Ranma, however, was not as dutiful and was sleeping with his head lying in between his arms.

The teacher, quite used to being ignored all the time, wasn't going to give up the first impression to a newcomer that he was in charge. He was no push over. After all, the teachers of Ishiyama were the select few to readily handle any delinquents. Except for the excessively super powered ones… Like the majority of this very class. Breaking off the piece of chalk he was using, he flicked a piece towards the sleeping boy. Much to his dismay, the new student shifted in his sleep and the chalk barely missed him. Pure coincidence. Using the rest of the piece of chalk, he reared his arm back, much to the shock to the few students actually paying attention, and pitched it at incredible speeds to the sleeping boy. As the chalk sped towards Ranma's forward, at the last possible moment, he tilted his head causing the chalk to fly past him and hitting Kanzaki square on his chest.

"Hey!" The blond delinquent yelled, shooting up from his seat. He glared at the teacher. "Dafuq was that?"

The teacher started sweating profusely. The whole situation completely failed his intentions. Kanzaki started to stalk deliberately towards the teacher. He wasn't going to hurt the poor sap but he was sure going to scare him for the transgression or try to get a ruse from the newest student. While most of the guys looked on with interest, a couple of the girls voiced their concerns about not being the teacher's fault. Those concerns fell upon deaf ears of course. But, before Kanzaki could move past Ranma's desk in front of him, Ranma's hand whipped out, blocking his path forward.

Kanzaki raised a brow at the action. "Hey. Ramen was it? What do you think you're doing?"

Ranma tilted his head to meet the dead stare of Kanzaki.

Shiroyama stood up from the seats behind him. "You tell him Kanzaki!"

"You want to fight?" Kanzaki bent over to invade Ranma's face. "I heard you were the one who blew up your school. What do you do? C4? Dynamite? I could use a guy with some explosive skills."

"Look. I don't really feel like fighting." Ranma said tiredly but unnerved by the taunting blond. "I'm already in a lotta hot water."

"So you _are_ the one who destroyed the school." Kanzaki chuckled. By this time the teacher had exited the room, for fear of his life and the very likely fight coming up. "Man, that makes me even more excited."

Besides him Kunieda spoke up. "Let it go, Kanzaki. He doesn't want to fight."

"Yeah." Agreed Shiroyami. "He's too scared to lose to Ishiyama's second." Disregarding the fact Kanzaki was _not_ the second strongest person in the school and was merely the second position to the king of the school.

Seeing Ranma's slight twitch, Akane and Ukyo both shared a glance, knowing fully well that jibe would be the one to start it. They both stood up and approached only to be stopped by a man with long brown hair, Natsume. His arms gripped both of their shoulders from behind. "Don't worry about your friend. Kanzaki's bored. He won't hurt him; he just wants to test him."

"I'm not worried about him." Ukyo said, quite surprised by the strength of Natsume's hold.

Akane nodded in agreement. "I'm worried for _your_ friend." Now this caught the attention of the class. Even normal people could sense the power and killing intent of Kanzaki from first glance and would back off immediately.

"Dabuh?" Even the baby and Oga looked on with interest.

"Curious huh, Beel?" Oga talked to the baby.

Kunieda shifted forward too, only to be stopped by Oga's hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush deeply. "Don't worry, I'll stop it if it goes too far. I took off Kanzaki's crest for the time being anyways."

"Ah o-okay." Kunieda stammered.

"Second?" Ranma scoffed, finally fully turning his body to face the man. "I don't deal with small fries."

Kanzaki twitched, his dull eyes locking hard with Ranam's steel ones. "Is that so? I'll show you who the small fry is."

Ranma whipped out a mirror from who knows where and put it in between them. "Well… You found him." The entire room's eyes bulged.

Kanzaki's body started trembling and a couple backed slightly away. The trembling became more intense until it erupted into full blown laughter. "Hahaha! I like you. Let's say when I beat you, you join my crew?"

"And be the second to the second? Yeah no thanks." Ranma scoffed, making Kanzaki twitch in response, a vein bulging on his forehead. "'Sides. I ain't gonna lose."

"Really now." Kanzaki drawled.

"Really." Ramna said lazily with his arms now behind his head. Now it was time to make things fun. "How about if I win, you buy us some dinner. And you gotta dress up in a dress when we go. If you win, I'll do the same and be the second to the second? Howsat sound?"

From behind, Akane and Ukyo sweatdropped, of course Ranma would be thinking of food.

The Ishiyama student's interest piqued at the sheer hubris Ranma emitted. The newest student was really digging a deep hole for himself.

"Sounds good to me." Kanzaki chuckled, his chain ringing in the shaking. "Let's do it. Now."

"Where do ya want to do it?"

"On the roof, kid. You're going to be my bitch when I win."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "C'mon then." And much to the room's inhabitant's surprise Ranma strolled towards the window, opened it, and jumped out, swing him up using the upper part of the window sill. His head popped out below grinning stupidly, "I haven't had any steak in forever."

All heads turned towards Kanzaki who shrugged and started nonchalantly strolling out the door with his hands in his pocket. "So the kid's got fancy karate moves. Doesn't mean shit."

"Dabuh!" The baby cheered, pointing towards the ceiling, making Oga start following Kanzaki too.

The rest followed suit and as Ukyo and Akane walked out, Furuichi followed close by.

"I don't know if you know this." Furuichi said tactifully. "But Kanzaki's _one _of the strongest in the school and he's not one to hold back."

Akane, tired of Furuichi's constant bantering, refused to reply.

"Ranma's _the_ strongest." Ukyo simply said. "I have never seen him lose a fight."

Furuichi turned to the speaking girl, noticing the conviction in her eyes and voice. He looked over to the other girl.

"Stupid no good Ranma." The blue haired girl emitted such a deathly aura that put Furuichi on edge. "He better not get us kicked out here either."

While walking through the hallway, Furuichi noticed an oddly high amount of boys stuck in walls.

"Oh… oh shit!" One straggler in the hallway, who was trying to pull out his fellow student, yelled in fear, surprising the group. After everything the school went through the students of Ishiyama recognized and respected their group. There was no fear or challenges of power and the lesser students knew their place. "It's Mallet Bitch!"

Akane's aura darkened significantly at the moniker and everybody gave the girl a much wider berth.

There was a sudden rumble from above the school and they all rushed up the stairs to the roof to see Kanzaki charging at Ranma. From what they could see, Ranma seemed to dance around Kanzaki. Every single one of the blond delinquent's attacks missed barely as the pigtailed boy dodged out of the way.

"What's the matter." They heard Ranma said. "The metal in your brain slowing you down?"

Kanzaki couldn't hit him. No matter how hard he tried, his kicks, punches and grabs were always a millimeter off. It was pissing him off.

"C'mon chain brain." Ranma jumped over a kick, propelling him forward, shoving his face quite close to Kanzaki's. "Nyahhh!" Ranma pulled back his eye and stuck out his tongue. Those watching sweatdropped heavily. Was he a kindergartener?

Kanzaki's forehead throbbed. Ranma was infuriating. His incessant taunts, dodging, and not even hitting back. "Fucking fight, you bastard."

"Maybe I would." Ranma dodged. "But I don't wanna get tetanus, y'know."

"HAHAHAHAHA." The entire group looked over to the laughing voice. Oga was on the ground laughing hysterically. "That's… that's fucking hilarious." Beel was to his side, copying him.

Furuichi looked up to the heavens above. _Are you… Are you laughing at your own joke?_

"Hahahahaha."

Furuichi sweatdropped. _It's not even that funny..._

The two fighters stopped for a bit. Kanzaki, heaving slightly. He gave a meaningful look to Oga who finally stopped laughing and nodded.

"Feeling a little _rusty_?" Ranma grinned.

Suddenly there was a glow emitting under Kanzaki's clothes and Kanzaki rushed forwards with greater speeds than before. Ranma, caught by surprise, braced for the first punch only to be struck on the head by Kanzaki's signature heel kick. Ranma stayed standing, bleeding from his forehead but the cement beneath Ranma's feet crumbled.

"How'd you like that." Kanzaki smirked devilishly, the King's crest making him pulse with power. He then grunted as Ranma retaliated with his first strike of the match. Kanzaki grunted as he slid back across the roof, his heels digging into the cement.

"You just got a cheap power up outta nowhere!" Ranma accused his opponent, pointing his finger… accusingly.

Kanzaki approached him, quite easily brushing off Ranma's punch. "What're you going to do about it, pig tails?" Much to his surprise, Ranma seemingly disappeared from sight. Kanzaki looked around, attempting to find the infuriating fighter. He didn't get to look up as Ranma came flying down with an axe kick to his face that shot him backwards into the small walls of the roof. Before he had a chance, to catch his breath, Ranma closed the difference.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled, unleashing a series of lightning fast punches.

Kanzaki could barely breathe as the little air he had was hammered out by Ranma.

Ranma finally let off, allowing Kanzaki's body to collapse forward onto the roof. "That's what I'm gonna do, nuts for brains." He crouched to speak to him. "I got the perfect dress for ya if you don't have one"

Kanzaki's arm shot out and grabbed Ranma's leg. "I'm… not done yet." The crest on his back glowed even stronger and he yanked Ranma onto his back, using the momentum to bring himself up. With Ranma on the ground, he stomped ferociously down to his chest.

Ranma rolled out of the way and got up. "You're all power and no skill." He shook his head. "Hell, I bet Akane could even take ya. Without the cheap power up of course."

Off to the side, Akane swelled a bit with pride. Then quickly realized it wasn't much of a compliment as she thought it was. "Hey! Stupid Ranma!"

"Impressive." A new voice appeared in the middle of the audience, startling many.

"Hilda!" Furuichi cheered, moving with outstretched arms to hug the gothlolitica woman. He was denied with a swift smack of her umbrella. Her single exposed eye looked down on him in absolute disgust. Her hair fell over her face in an ominous threatening manner.

"Dabuhhh!" Beel's arm reached out and Hilda's expression instantly changed as happily took the naked baby into her arms.

"Master~!" She cooed, rubbing the naked baby lovingly.

"Huh?" Oga said, scratching the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt you activate master's power to fuel the King's Crest." Hilda answered. "I came in case you were all fighting another demon. But it appears as if that boy's just another human without demon influence."

"I see." Furuichi said. Another monster of a human arrived at their school.

"Demons?" Akane asked, imagining the little 'demon' that came out of the little box and corrupted Kasumi to do 'bad' things. She couldn't see how that'd be particularly powerful in any situation.

Hilda spared a glance to Akane, scoffed and then looked back to the fight, feeling more and more power funnel into Kanzaki's crest.

"Looks like Ranma's got this." Ukyo stated, eyeing the battle closely.

"No way!" Shiroyama spoke up indignantly. "Kanzaki's just letting him feel good until he finishes him with one blow."

"I… don't think so. Kanzaki's really giving his all." Said Kunieda, being more versed in actual martial arts than her comrades. "What style of martial arts is this?"

"Anything Goes Martial Arts." Akane said with pride.

Kunieda didn't recognize the name, but her grandfather probably did. She would have to ask him later.

"What a shitty name." Hilda said nonchalantly, keeping her eyes to the fight. It sounded childish, weak, and simply silly. Akane bristled but it was then Hilda noticed a figure hovering in the air. She scowled and handed the baby back to Oga, ignoring Akane in the background.

"Something wrong?" Oga asked, as Beel made his way onto his back.

"Not yet." Hilda answered, her eyes trained to a position in the sky. "I need to check on something." And with that, she left.

Kanzaki wore a now more serious expression, his body taut and wary. He wasn't going to lose to another underclassman, but he couldn't touch him, it felt as if he could read his every move. Despite the power he had, it was useless if he couldn't land a solid hit.

"Hey man." Ranma scratched the back of his head. He loosened his stance, completely letting down his guard. "Kanzaki right? We can call it here. My win obviously. Hell, you don't even haveta wear the dress, just buy me the food."

Without a word, Kanzaki closed the distance between them, his fist reared back. A red-ish aura ignited around him slightly. Ranma could feel the energy crackling from where he stood.

"Gotcha." Was all he heard when Ranma dodged, grabbed his outstretched arm, twisted himself and threw his arms forward, using Kanzaki's momentum in addition to Ranma's own strength to yank and absolutely smash Kanzaki into the ground in front of him. And through the reinforced roof into the next floor. Luckily, it was an empty hallway.

"Kanzaki!" Shiroyama cried, falling down to his knees. He glared at the pigtailed boy, yet he knew, if Kanzaki had fallen to him he couldn't possibly hope to defeat him. Chaako, Chiako, and Natsume went down to check on their downed friend.

Ranma looked down from above, confirming that Kanzaki was no longer moving in the crater below. He yawned and stretched his hands in their, cracking his back. "Well, that was fun. Akane, Ukyo, now we don't gotta worry about dinner anymore."

Akane was exasperated. "You really do go to the extremes, Ranma. Did you really have to destroy some of the school on the very first day? We're going to get in trouble again!"

Ranma shrugged. "He was asking for it. With the stupid power up, I couldn't just beat him normally. And from what I noticed, they ain't going to bat an eye at this little hole."

"Abuh! Buh buh buu!" Beel babble excitedly on top of Oga's head, throwing out punches in mock fun.

"Oh?" Oga grinned, looking up at the baby. "You like all that fancy fighting stuff?"

"Buh!" Beel nodded.

"Oga!" Shiroyama cried. The large man pointed at him. "Avenge Kanzaki!"

"Nah… Like he said." Oga said with a shrug. He felt quite indifferent about the fight. Ranma certainly was powerful, no doubt about that, but his ability paled in comparison to Beelzebub's pure power. He was like Tojo, pushing his human limits to the extreme to go toe to toe with demons, before he even had the crest. He took a devilish smile. "Kanzaki did ask for it. I'm looking forward to seeing him in a dress."

"Ah let's go home." Ranma said.

Ukyo sweatdropped. "It's barely been an hour of school."

"Huh." Ranma frowned. "Well then. You!" Ranma whipped around and pointed a finger at Oga.

"Hm?" Oga raised a brow, to which Beel copied.

"You're the top dog here right?" Ranma stated. "I can tell by the way these people gather around you."

Oga grinned shamelessly. "That's right! I'm the king of this school. Students bow down to me, teachers cower in fear, the principal's holds no power, and the school folds to my will. Mwahahaha."

Beel stood on his shoulders, throwing his fist up in the air triumphantly.

Ranma looked down, putting two fingers to his forehead, petals from… somewhere… floated through the rooftop. He suddenly looked up locking eyes with Oga. "Is that so… that means..."

"Ranma!" Ukyo and Akane yelled simultaneously. What was he doing? Didn't he say he didn't want to fight?

Oga caught the look and fully understood what it meant. He nodded with a confident grin. "That's right."

"Oga?" Kunieda gasped. Himekawa looked from behind his phone with interest. Furuichi simply shook his head sadly.

"Let's go!" Oga and Ranma shouted concurrently, charging at each other.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hilda spoke venomously, scowling up to the sky at her target. She gripped her umbrella tightly, ready to unsheathe and strike.

"Relax Hilda." The figure said safely in the air. Though, safe was relative as Hilda could easily meet up in the sky. "We're just here to set some checks and balances. Tying up some loose ends you demons just let free here. Dreadful, really. Giving us so much work."

"You mean…" Hilda gasped.

"No no not at all." The figure reassured Hilda, taking small amusement in how much she cared. "Rest assured, nothing harmful will come across you darling master Beelzebub… Well... Not directly anyways."

Hilda stood silently glowering, her fists gripping her umbrella even tighter. She tensed her body, to jump.

"Hey now, You know I can't lie. _I_ personally can't prevent the harm, that's completely up to his contractor... And that oafish Oga boy. Besides you should have expected this anyways. To think Satan, Lucifer and Beelzebub ganging up together under one team. That just won't do. No, no. Not to mention the cesspool of high ranking demons just _oozing_ around here. Absolutely dreadful." The figure seemed to shudder.

"But why are you _here_?" Hilda accused. "Why _here_? Why this area? Why this school?"

"Good question... _Very _good question._"_ The answer came back muttered. "I'd personally rather be anywhere else than this hellhole. Excuse my language. I'm just playing it wherever the ball lies. Or rather, you just happen to be here."

"Do they know?" Hilda said suddenly.

"They? Oh _them_. Of course they do. 'i'M goInG To dEStroY hUmaNITy' isn't something that is taken lightly. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for them."

Hilda couldn't help but sweatdrop. That was fair. "That's… that's not good."

"Not for you people anyways. But I doubt anything will come about it. You're all so young and fresh anyways."

Hilda stopped glowering. And looked back to the school, lost in thought.

"Ah well. It's time to get going. Tah tah, Hildegarde! Good luck!" In a blink, the figure vanished.

Hilda turned around and headed back. Her thoughts were lost in the conversation and terrible exposition.

* * *

"Die! Die DIE!" Oga laughed maniacally. Cackling over the sound of flesh hitting flesh. No doubt he was far in the lead. There was no way he could recover from his position. "You have no chance. Foolish Ranma!"

"That's what you think!" Ranma yelled defiantly. The frequency of flesh hitting flesh increased greatly. He was pushing back. Beads of sweat gathered on brow. _C'mon. Just... a little bit more!_ He could do it! He pushed back even harder.

"I see." Oga growled, baring his fangs. Annoyance was all he felt, clearly frustrated at Ranma's aptitude to picking up skills. No matter... "You learn quick."

"Of course, I do." Ranma taunted. "I'm the best! And don't you forget that. Take THISSSS." The smacking sounds became even faster until it became one continuous steady stream of noise. Despite being so close to death, Ranma pushed with every last ounce of his being. He just had to hang on. Just a little more.

"Hmph." Oga grunted. "Pretty good. But you're far too weak to take on one of these."

"No!" Ranma cried, fully aware of what was coming next. He panicked, losing focus for a split second. That split second was all Oga needed. "No wait! Nooooooo."

Oga cackled loudly even louder.

"HAD-OU-KEN!"

"K! O!"

"Nooooooooo!" Ranma wailed in despair. As E-honda fell down on the screen in an overly dramatic way, Ryu on threw his fist up victoriously.

"Player. One. Wins!"

"Mwahahahaha." Oga pumped his fists in victory, very much in the way Ryu did on the arcade machine. Beel, on top of the machine cheered too.

"That's no fair." Ranma whined, letting go of the controls in defeat. "I haven't learned all the combos yet."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Oga said mercilessly.

"Fine." Ranma conceded. "Again!"

"Heheheheh." Oga simply chuckled as he restarted the match.

Behind the two, Furuichi, Ukyo, Akane, and Kunieda, stared stupidly at them, absolutely at a loss for words. When the two charged, they thought the school was going to get absolutely demolished once more, but instead the two heartily shook hands and using Oga's influence skipped the rest of the school day completely scotch free, much to the exasperation of everybody there. Ranma truly didn't care for a fight unless he had something to gain and Oga was essentially on the same page. The four of them just blindly followed, figuring there wasn't much else to do with the teacher still fearing for his life and the entire school system really not giving a fuck.

So here they were, watching their love interests playing street fighter.

Furuichi twitched, seemingly for no reason. He has, after all, hung out with Oga since middle school. Never ever leaving his side. Like a little puppy. He twitched again.

Kunieda finally spoke. "I-I don't think we've ever formally introduced ourselves. My name's Aoi Kunieda." She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ukyo shook her hand first. "Ukyo Kounji."

"Akane Tendo." Akane greeted the taller long haired girl.

"Are you two also martial artists?" Kunieda asked.

They both nodded.

"Nowhere as strong as Ranma honey." Ukyo bitterly admitted. Besides her, Akane looked down, silently conceding to the statement also. She was a key part in the fight against Saffron, with an unbelievably uncomfortable view. She'd never admit but she truly knew how much Ranma's skill dwarfed hers.

Kunieda nodded, understanding the situation.

Furuichi picked up on the nickname. "What are your relationships with him?"

Akane and Ukyo shared a glance.

"We're both his fiance…" They both said despondently. There was no reason to hide the situation. From experience, they knew it would come up eventually.

"E-eh?!" Kunieda gaped at the two, she'd consider, very cute girls, finding her face flush deeply as thoughts drifted off. Her eyes trailed to the boy in question, who she acknowledged as attractive in his own right. Her eyes started to glaze over.

_Lucky bastard_. Furuichi thought.

"It's not what you think it is." Ukyo quickly reassured. She sighed, she spoke for Akane, knowing the girl. "Both of our marriages were pre-arranged."

"Really? Pre-arranged marriages?" Furuichi frowned a little, a slimmer of hope bubbled forwards. "That's pretty outdated.

"Tell me about it." Akane mumbled. "He's also got a third fiance."

*Fweeee* Steam started spewing out of Kunieda's head.

"But you guys actually do like him, right?"

The hesitation between the two gave Furuichi all the information he needed.

"That idiot?" Akane said after a bit. "Of course not. But all three of us are honor bound to uphold it."

"Ah." Furuichi nodded sagely. "I see… Where's the third fiance?"

"Somewhere." Akane answered bitterly. "She'll show up eventually. Don't worry creepichi."

_You too?!_ Furuichi felt crushed. How did things like that spread?

"What about you?" Ukyo addressed Kunieda who finally was cooling down from her fantasies. "Are you with Oga?"

"Nonono!" She denied fervently, waving her hands frantically. She poked her fingers together. "We're not anything…"

"That's good." Akane said, missing the little motions. "He probably doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Huh?" Kunieda mumbled.

Suddenly, the doors of the arcade bursted open. "Master! Oga!" Hilda bursted in. "We must talk."

"Hold up." Oga said, mashing buttons furiously, with his tongue comically sticking out in exertion.

"_Now_." Hilda growled, stalking up to the gaming pair.

"I said wait, woman!" Oga yelled sharply.

"Pause the game." She demanded. "This is _urgent_."

"It doesn't fucking _pause_!"

Hilda stood menacing over Oga's shoulder, her demonic aura extremely palpable.

"What don't you understand? This shit fucking doesn't pause!"

"K! O!"

"Yes!" Ranma cheered, jumping in the air cheerfully.

"Fuck!" Oga slammed his fist onto the machine. Chun Li collapsed on the ground in shame.

"Player. Two. Wins!"

"Like hell that counted!" Beel from the machine, hopped onto Oga's head, as he turned irately to face the foreign blond nurse.

"Oga." The nurse said once more.

Oga, Kunieda, and Furuichi, snapped their head soberly to the woman, hearing the true urgency in her voice.

"All right, all right." Oga conceded, letting go of the machine and holding up his hand placatingly. He turned to Ranma and the girls. "Nice to meetcha. Tell me whenever you get Kanzaki to get you dinner. I don't think he'll be up for a while, you really did a number on him. I want some pictures."

Ranma smiled, waving them off. Akane and Ukyo said their good byes to Kunieda, blatantly ignoring Furuichi.

The three Furinkans decided to head off too, first getting dinner that Ukyo graciously cooked while defending the kitchen from akane. Then, heading to the apartment building and into the three separate rooms that Furinkan high somehow generously managed to finance for them. They were quite confused at that but figured that the school just _really _wanted Ranma out of their hair.

Ranma's room was quite bare, having just the essentials that he needed. Though it mostly was because they had just moved into the place, he had no intentions of changing that. As he headed to sleep, he felt quite happy. _Away from Pop and Tendo, don't gotta deal with Principal Kuno or Hinako, and the lost boy was not likely going to show up for some time. _Here their school didn't care about the fights, being a delinquent school, it was highly expected. He could sense powerful fighters throughout the school and felt fired up. But they generally weren't bloodthirsty, and he liked that. It was mostly power rankings and such not random lunatics fight for 'love'. Oh he knew he was going to have to deal with Shampoo, the old bat, and Mousse soon. And Akane and Ukyo were still with him, but it felt better than he was at Furinkan. He drifted off to sleep, enthralled by the prospect of the chaos in his life lightening up.

* * *

Ranma stirred awake, feeling a presence on top of him. He was surprised that he hadn't woken up earlier disturbed by his keen semiconscious senses. Due to that, he crossed off Shampoo as the perpetrator. He highly doubted it'd be Ukyo. Akane had a very slightly higher chance but she was farrrr too heavy to be what's on top of him. As a matter of fact, it was an extremely light presence. Wait. Does Shampoo's cat form set off his sleep defenses? A sudden spike of fear shot through his system. Slowly, he budged his eyes open. It wasn't a cat.

It was. Much. Much worse. It was a baby.

"Saffron?!" He whispered yelled, eyes widening. The once great phoenix king laid on top his chest, content and dressed in mini silky white robes. His long red and orange locks laid sprayed throughout his chest. He looked roughly three years old. He resisted the immense urge to just push the baby off in dread of awakening his most powerful enemy within the confines of his apartment. He scanned the room for a way out only to notice another figure.

She was sitting on the window sill, elegantly leaning back casually against the frame. Wings jutted from her back, softly pressed against the wall. Her white hair almost covered her bluish eyes that bore into him in amusement. He could feel what he could only describe as a 'heavenly' aura exuding from her being.

"Hello, Ranma."

"K-kiima?!"

* * *

And there we go!

First chapter done. I wrote a lot more than I expected to which tells me how enjoyable it was actually was to write it. Now... will this last? No idea.

I believe Ranma is definitely more skilled than most of Beelzebub's cast and probably stronger than a good portion of them too, but the big hitters linked with demons definitely dwarfs him in comparison. But Ranma will always be that skilled.

I haven't really decided on pairings yet. I do know that AkaneXRanma is not happening though.

As I said before, this is a pilot, I'm testing to see where this goes. Honestly, I could potentially remove Akane, maybe Ukyo too and just drop Ranma in there. I'm kind of satisfied with the current feel though, so we'll keep them for now.

Thanks for reading!  
Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms or compliments, it matters not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! The reception from the first chapter was quite positive. Lots of thanks to all of you! Considering a lot of people haven't actually read/watched Beelzebub (I personally only read it), hopefully I can detail their personalities just through the story.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

"The game's afoot."

"Is that so? You already set it up?"

"Indeed. There is not much to do."

"I suppose. How do you think they will respond."

"The humans? Or…?"

"We all know how they will respond. But the humans, that's what makes it fun."

"Just fun? What if they do not perform as expected?"

"Then they are to be discarded. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see. And our own?"

"They have willingly demoted themselves."

"A shame."  
"Yes."

* * *

"What's the issue?" Oga asked for the umpteenth time as they marched, with Kunieda and Furuichi, towards Oga's home. He was still ticked from being pulled from the arcade way earlier than he liked. Now that fool, Ranma, was going to lord that one undeserved victory over his head. _Prick_.

"Abuh? Buh buh?" Beel asked worriedly.

Hilda refused to answer, picking up her pace as the home came into view. This worried Kunieda and Furuichi, knowing the blond wet nurse. While cold and indifferent, it came with her normal fearlessness and absolute control of most situations. Seeing her pensive and panicky set both of them on edge. The woman had not uttered a single word after pulling them out of the arcade.

They finally reached the home with Oga opening the door wildly and storming in, surprising the inhabitants sitting at the table.

"Oh hi, Hilda-san!" Oga's older sister, Misaki, said cheerily, with a chopstick halfway to her mouth.

"Ah Hilda, Beel. Come join us for dinner." Their mother said. "...and you too Tatsumi."

Their father stayed silent, eating his food in a withdrawn manner.

Once again, Hilda ignored the people, took Oga's arm, who was about to greet his loving family, and pulled him up to his room. Kunieda and Furuichi followed closely behind.

"Oh my." Their mother said. "Hilda must be feisty today."

"Mom," Misaki said dryly. "Furuichi and Kunieda went up with them too."

"Oh. Oh dear, I hope they're not too loud."

Back in the room, Oga asked again, irritably. "What's wrong, woman?"

Hilda finally spoke, her one exposed eye steeled and concetrated towards Oga. "Something that threatens young master has come up. Not only to young master but to every demon residing in this district."

Oga perked up considerably, having believed they had defeated anyone who threatened them. Kunieda and Furuichi both collectively blanched at the idea of a being that could surpass not only Oga, but all of the major demons _and _their follwers together.

"Well, spit it out." Oga said, slightly more interested. He rested his chin on his fist, braced by his inner thigh. Beel sat in his lap. "Who do we have to destroy? Some big bad demon came out of hiding? Did the idiot Demon King finally officially decide to destroy mankind? Again?"

Furuichi and Kunieda sweated at the last suggestion.

"Angels have shown up." Hilda said, causing the room's inhabitants to look at her and blink.

"Angels?" Furuichi asked, he tilted his head in thought. "Like from the sky, with wings, robes, halos and a little harp?"

Hilda narrowed her eyes. "Did you think we demons had leather, horns, tails and a pitch fork?"

Furuichi, who totally did, sweated a little. "Nono, absolutely not."

"When war between demon lords _didn't _break out as everyone foresaw, and instead the three leaders, Master, Satan, and Lucifer, and their contracts started working together, there was a major power imbalance. We demons knew this, but we didn't think there would be any response." Hilda started explaining. "From the little I know, I would guess they're not comfortable with this many powerful presences in the human world."

"But why?" Kunieda asked, enraptured by the information. She sat across from Hilda, next to Oga and was very aware of it, consciously keeping her head from turning to the brash man. "Oga isn't going to destroy humanity, and neither are any of the other demons. They're just living normal lives."

"I really don't know." Hilda spoke with much annoyance. "I assume they don't know our intentions and feel threatened."

"Can't we just tell them then?" Furuichi asked. "Everything's settled here, there hasn't been any battles or major catastrophes since our battle with Satan. People- ah demons who come here seem pretty happy going about. They usually go back to the demon world if they're board."

"I said, I don't know." The blond maid looked to the ground bitterly. "Either they know something we don't, they're just scared of us, or it's an excuse to come down."

"Why haven't we heard of them until now?" Kunieda asked, she snuck glances at Oga, who looked very indifferent about the news. "Like when demon lords started showing up on Earth in the first place."

"Not sure. But it must be because angels are gigantic sissies." Hilda said flatly, eliciting sweatdrops. "They're all far too comfortable staying in their world. They don't really care what happens on Earth too much as long as it's not completely destroyed. They don't have to do anything and they still get millions and upon millions of prayers from you idiot humans. They're mostly passive slobs and won't step in until something major happens. Like now, perhaps."

"Time out." Furuichi said suddenly, creating a 'T' with his hands. "Firstly, if they never come down, how do you know about all of this?"

"We were taught in school of course." Hilda said. Pulling up a textbook out of nowhere. The letters were written in a language they didn't understand and features the Demon King in all his glory in a classroom setting.

"Demon school?" Furuichi asked in clarification.

Hilda frowned. "From where I'm from, it's just called school."

Furuichi grimaced slightly. "Secondly, so if both angels and demons exist, does that mean demons are the bad guys and angels are the good guys? So are _we_ part of the bad guys?"

Kunieda tugged at the hem of her skirt, a bit uncomfortable at the thought.

"What's with that derogatory, racist comment?" Hilda retorted. "Just because our goal was once to destroy all of humanity doesn't mean we're evil. We have families and people we care about too."

Furuichi decided not to speak.

"The Demon Lord took back his declaration, anyways." She continued. "Seeing Beel and Oga form such a strong bond, he decided to allow you all and demons to just live their lives. Much like you humans do. Does that sound _bad_?"

"It doesn't." Kunieda agreed, feeling relieved. "From what I've seen, none of the demons are going around destroying stuff or killing people."

"That's right." Hilda nodded. "We're just like you all. Living our lives, with our own cultures and ideas, just with different limitations. And so are the angels, they just don't care because they're already getting enough attention from millenias of perpetuated prejudice because some guy on a mountain decided the people in the sky were the 'good' guys."

"So what _are_ they doing here?" Oga asked. "And why do we care?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Hilda repeated, she watched Beel, her expression softening softly. "Like I said, it's incredibly rare for any angel to come to the human world. The last documented time we know of was thousands some years ago. Archangel Michael, one of the most powerful angels. But from what I heard, he's been offline for the last thousand years somewhere in China."

Furuichi raised his hand. "This brings me to my third and last question. Beelzebub, Satan, Lucifer, Seven Deadly Sins, and now Archangel Michael… What's with all this Christian theology shit? Is Shintoism a lie? Is Japan's national religion fake? Are you saying the crusades were justified?"

"No, not at all." Hilda waved his questions off, much to the relief of Kunieda and Furuichi. "They're just loser religions with paradoxical sayings spoekn by the dumber demons and angels that you humans interpreted to mean something profound, when really they're just drunkards trying to sound all cool and mysterious."

"Oh. Thanks." He scratched his head, removing the sweatdrop that formed. He wasn't sure if he truly felt any better after hearing that. He slightly turned to Kunieda, remembering that she had Koma, a minor demon that the Japanese called a deity. It didn't help, remembering that Koma was in the human world through banishment as his kind lost a decisive battle in the demon world.

"But to go back to the main topic at hand. They've come down to keep demons in their place. 'Checks and balances' is what I was told." Hilda said, staring at the adoring eyes of Beel. "I am not sure what they truly intend to do, but that they don't intend to _directly_ harm any of us. Which means, they'll likely be getting contractors for whatever angels coming down."

"Is there going to be a war?" Kunieda asked, fear clearly evident in her tone.

"I… I really don't know." Hilda repeated frustratedly, for the fourth time. "Not only is this unheard of but they have never been clear on their intentions with the human world."

"What do you mean?" Furuichi asked. They were all about peace and love, right?

"It would make sense that it would be in their best interest not to destroy the human world, but at the same time, they don't seem to care about it, not sending down anyone to stop corruption, disease, and such. They're _fine_ with all that, otherwise some would be sent down."

Oga brought down Beel to his lap, subconsciously holding the baby close. "So you're just saying to protect Beel? Sounds easy enough."

"Just be on guard. Look for anything suspicious. Another thing I do know is that they are in this area." Hilda informed. "It would do us well to contact your peers and eliminate any threats."

"Eliminate?" Kunieda turned towards Hilda. "You don't mean... kill. Do you?"

"We cannot take any chances for young master."

"But, this is a little extreme isn't it?" Kunieda said. To the side, Oga silently agreed Kunieda. He would never _kill_ anyone, despite his high powered fights, and brutish actions.

"We'll interrogate them first, of course." Hilda said coldly. "If you all have qualms doing so, I will do it myself."

Kunieda looked unsure. "I still have a problem with _you_ doing so."

"That's right." Furuichi agreed with Kunieda. "Checks and balances can mean if we don't do anything dangerous then they won't either."

"I will not sit, by knowing a potential enemy can sneak behind us and simply _end_ young master's life."

"You can do whatever you want." Oga told Hilda. "But, don't worry about us. Beel and I can handle anything they throw at us."

Their eyes locked. Hilda's single blue with his dark brown ones. Tense moments passed until Hilda spoke.

"Very well."

* * *

His greatest enemy laid just mere inches from his chest. Baby or not, he was setting Ranma's danger senses like crazy. What kind of trap was this? And if he tried to escape, Kiima laid at the window sill, able to cut him off from the easiest exit. He glared at the winged woman.

"Relax, he can't hurt you like that." Kiima said, amused in the sheer panic Ranma exuded.

"He can't? You mean as a baby? Or sleeping?" Ranma asked. He shifted a bit in his bed, sitting on his bed and carefully picking up the baby in his arms. As one should expect of a sleeping baby, Saffron offered no resistance and kept sleeping. Within his arms, Ranma could feel teeny wings jutting out of the baby's back. He slowly placed Saffron ahead of him so that he laid asleep near his legs. He looked at Kiima accusingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously." Kiima said, patronizingly with stretched syllables, eliciting a twitch from Ranma. "As Saffron's royal retainer, I must go wherever my darling master goes."

He frowned. It sounded as if she didn't actually want to be here. He looked down at the content baby at his legs. "Then why is Saffron here?"

Kiima's haughty expression melted to a frustrated one. "Every since his defeat in Jusenkyo and reversion to an infant, he's been seeking you out."

Ranma's eyes widened. He paid even more caution to the peacefully sleeping infant. Was he seeking him out for revenge? "What do you mean?"

"There were so many signs!" Kiima said dramatically, looking out the window in reminiscence. "While my lord ate the exotic meals befitting him, our guards were eating the instant ramen packets. My Lord Saffron, upon hearing the word 'Ramen,' got so excited."

Ranma sweatdropped. "Now wait a minute…"

"I thought, truly, it must have been a fluke." Kiima said with a sigh, still wistfully peering off to the sky. "But alas, he perked up to anything that sounded like your name."

"I don't think that means anything…" Ranma mumbled.

"But that's not it!" Kiima's melodrama continued, she held the back of her hand to her forehead. "We had recently required one of those televisions, you landlings love so much. To my shock, Lord Saffron only paid attention to the idiotic characters with what is called 'foot in mouth' syndromes. No doubt, he must have been thinking of you. No doubt at all."

Ranma's eye twitched. "Look, Kii-"

"But the damndest sign." Kiima interrupted, looking up to the skies with a single tear flowing out her eye. She clutched her chest in a priest-like fashion. "The damndest sign of all was when a transvestite came across the screen and my Lord clapped excitedly, pointing them out, crawling towards the transvesite."

Now, Ranma's eyes twitched violently along a bulging vein upon his forehead. "Those were all the signs, huh."

Kiima brushed the tear out of her eye. "Indeed. There was nothing clearer than the last one." What Kiima left out, purposely of course, was that she had also been approached and explicitly requested that she seek him out, despite her original intentions.

"You fuckin' little brat…" Ranma mumbled something dark and violent to himself then shook his head quickly. "That doesn't explain _why_ he's looking for me."

Kiima rolled her eyes. "To put it simply. You were chosen to be his father."

"Huh?" Ranma gasped, instinctively moving back to distance himself from the infant.

"Listen closely." Kiima said with deadly seriousness. "As I will only explain this once."

Ranma picked up the shift in tone, and truly gave his attention.

"We," Kiima gestured to herself and Saffron, "are not merely 'Phoenix people of Jusenkyo.' We are _angels_."

Ranma frowned in thought but stayed silent.

"You were told the legend of our people, were you not? For thousands of years our people have used the cursed pool of the drowned bird to sustain our people, eventually changing them to be human-bird hybrids in their normal forms."

He nodded, remembering the words of Cologne.

"While that was true for our lowly citizens, it would not explain Lord Saffron's immense power and abilities. No other of a kind showed an inkling of similar abilities. Did you not think that it was strange, for simply one of people to gain such mysteriously immense power despite drinking the same water?"

"No." Ranma dryly responded to the rhetorical question. "I was mostly thinking about saving my dying fiance."

Kiima ignored the stark statement. "Thousands of years ago, Lord Saffron, known as Lord Michael at the time, one of the Seven Archangels, decided he wanted to leave the angel world and live amongst the humans down on Earth. He left with a few underlings."

"Thousands…?" Ranma mumbled. "How old _are_ you? You only look middle aged."

"I'm 20, you insolent moron." Kiima said with a tic. "I was assigned to protect my Lord as he grew. Everytime a nurse 'retired,' their memories are transferred to the next nurse in line. I grew up training to protect my Lord, assigned to him six years ago when my lord was a baby once more."

"You didn't do a really good job protecting him, or raising him." Ranma muttered, remembering his battles with the winged woman.

Kiima narrowed her blue eyes, her face darkening. "_Normally_ humans would simply die to my attacks, so there hasn't been much of a need to train to such a great extent. _Very_ few humans, _or_ angels for that matter get away from my attacks unscathed. Since my encounter with you people, I'm more than a match for you."

"Uh huh. Just continue your story."

"We arrived first at what is now called India where Lord Michael became fascinated with the trade, food and spices there." Kiima took upon an annoyed tone. "So much so, that he changed his name. Then started to name those under him the same way."

Ranma sweatdropped at the information.

"We travelled the world. Though there was not much to see thousands of years ago." Kiima continued wistfully. "Mostly plagues, stupidity, and war. It was a far simpler time."

"Ah."

"When His Majesty finally had enough of all that, we settled by what is now known as Mount Jusenkyo where we built from the ground the castle and our kingdom there." Kiima closed her eyes. "The issue was that coming to the human world, we were cut off a significant amount of our power, especially without contractors. Master never saw a suitable contractor and kept away from most of human society despite wanting to experience it all. This eventually led to his mortal death where he would be reborn."

"Like right now? When I _killed_ him?" Ranma noted, taking deep interest in the backstory of his greatest enemy.

"That's right." Kiima said, finding herself surprisingly enjoying explaining their history to the pigtailed boy."The rebirthing process that you had so kindly interrupted was our way of circumventing the need of a contractor as medium to funnel Lord Saffron's power. Unfortunately, this leads to a constant loss of memory which makes him an awfully bratty child growing up pampered, which, in addition to our kingdom's isolationist ideals, puts us back in terms of technology."

"Wait." Ranma interrupted, much to the annoyance of Kiima. "What's a contractor?"

"An angel chooses a human to create a blood contract with. This links them together, and provides the angel access to their full power and the human to take a some of the angel's latent ability." She answered, unhappy that her story was interrupted for basic knowledge. "The rebirthing process was a 'cheat' method to return the majority of my Lord's original power on earth without the need of a contractor. Unfortunately, this cheat method does not do justice to Lord Saffron's full glory and has quite a few side effects. It didn't matter too much as you humans as a species are quite frail. A quick show of power was typically enough to scare off the most hardened of men. Except for you lunatics."

Ranma blinked. Then blinked again as the words were processed. "You mean when I faced Saffron, he wasn't even at full power?"

"No, you fool." Kiima shot back. "Not only does each rebirth net less total power, you interrupted him before the entire transformation was complete. You only faced a mere sliver of my Lord's power."

"That's… that's insane." Ranma thought back to their fight. He had gone all out against the Phoenix King, who he just now learned to be an Angel, only to learn he wasn't even close to Saffron in terms of ability. What kind of monster would he truly have been? He spoke with some fear and trepidation. "Are you saying you want me to be this guy's contractor? And give him access to everything?"

Kiima glared at him. "This _guy_... Is one of the rulers of the angel world. It will do you good to remember that." She gestured to the sword strapped to her waist. "We are _angels_, our main objective is to maintain peace in your world. Though, admittedly, that objective has been lost sometime down the past few millennia."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Some angel you are. Aren'tcha supposed to be polite and all that? You _drowned_ my fiance and took her body to trick all of us."

"Yes well, I've gotten rid of the curse, and all of that was in the past. None of that's important now." She brushed his concerns off. "Spending time on Earth for so long makes one quite cynical." Kiima answered curtly. "With pollution, corruption, and blatant idiocy, it's quite difficult to maintain that level of decorum. I mean, have you _seen_ TikTok?"

"Fair enough." Ranma muttered. He perked up with hope. "You got rid of your curse? The curse of the drowned Akane?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Kiima said haughtily. "As angels we can dispel most inflicted curses on our peron."

Ranma's face fell.

"Anyways. After my Lord's defeat to your hands, I suppose he deemed you worthy as his contractor, especially under the light you were fighting to defend your dear fiance. And your friends too." Kiima sighed once more. What she once again left out was how she originally prevented Saffron from finding the martial artist. It was only when a higher up came to her, something that had practically _never_ happened, explained _some_ of the situation and demanded her to seek him. "With a proper contractor, my Lord's growth should garner his power appropriately and return to his former glory."

"What if I refuse?" Ranma narrowed his eyes. It sounded like he was just being used as a babysitter.

"You cannot. You were _chosen_." Kiima stated, matter of factly. "You should be treating it as an honor. To be chosen as an angel's contractor. You'll be the first in thousands of years to create a contract with an angel. Count yourself lucky, being chosen as the top archangel's contractor."

"I haven't made a contract though, have I." Ranma asked, frowning. He pulled Saffron closer to his body, squishing Saffron's cheeks a bit. "You just got here."

"It appears as if it hasn't been _official_. You would see a glowing sigil somewhere upon your body." Kiima informed him. "However, his choosing of you essentially makes it official. You have no say."

"I see…" Ranma drifted off into his thoughts, his hands stroking his chin. He then stood up, carefully holding Saffron closely in his arms. Kiima rose a brow curiously as he approached her, holding Saffron mere inches away from Kiima on the window sill. "You said wherever Saffron goes, you go?"

"That is my duty." Kiima confirmed, her curiosity rising. He was cradling Saffron carefully in his arms, with far more care than she had ever expected from the pig tailed man. He shifted the infant's position carefully until both of his hands held him up by the shoulders. Saffron's head bobbed forwards without the neck support. She cocked her head. "Why do yo-HOLY HEAVENS."

She suddenly yelled. Appropriately too, as Ranma extended his arms to simply drop Saffron out of the apartment building on the sixth floor. She immediately dove down.

Ranma brushed off his hands. He had considered what he was doing was _straight up murdering a baby_ but rationalized it to a few facts. One, it was his _most _powerful enemy. Two, there was no way he was going to let his most powerful enemy leech off of him. And three, it wasn't quite murder if he was simply reborned again, right? Also, if Saffron was truly an archangel, he wouldn't die from a mere six story drop.

There was some fluttering and clinking of metal rings as curtains shook.

He looked up. "Oh. You're back." In front of him was a disheveled, frenzied and flushed looking Kiima, panting and cradling a still sleeping Saffron within her arms.

"Of _course_, I'm _back_." Kiima spat venomously. Her eyes bored into his, her rage quite palpable. "What in the _world _do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, sorry. My hands slipped." Ranma mumbled. He reached out for Saffron again, taking the dozing infant from her arms. She barely resisted, mostly out of sheer shock and the adrenaline rush of the situation. "Here. I messed up, I won't do it again."

This time he reared back, much to the absolute shock of Kiima, her eyes basically bulging out of their sockets, and pitched Saffron with all his might out the window. A very, high quality pitcher's fast ball. Kiima immediately scrambled back out the window sill and took flight. This time he closed the window, along with the curtains and went back to his bed, wanting to fall back asleep. He did _not_ want to deal with any of that. He pulled his blanket over him and closed his eyes, confident that he firmly sent his message to the angel.

He thought back to the conversation. He didn't want a free power up. Not like the Kanzaki guy he fought yesterday had. Wait… so did _he_ have an angel contract? That would explain the glowing and sudden boost of power. He mentally scoffed. If he could beat him without the power up, then he didn't want the contract. Or rather, he didn't need it. Then there was all that whole episode where they threatened to destroy all the Jusenkyo springs, almost killed Akane, almost killed him and his friends, and truly then wrecked his one and only hope for a cure. And now they wanted _his_ help? That just wasn't nice. It didn't make sense either. What was _he_ getting from this. Other than power he didn't need. Sure, there was the whole helping the innocent, and protecting those who can't protect themselves. Saffron, in his book, did not apply to either of those categories. So it was okay.

Even as a baby.

Well, he was like three or four.

That made it even better.

To rid of him like that.

Right?

***Ka-thunk!***

"SONUVA…"

From his bed, he turned to look at the window where he heard something hit it and whatever it was immediately let out a string of curses. He closed his eyes again, in attempt to regain his precious sleep. However, he could hear frantic steps going up the stairs of his building, out a door, through his hallway, and burst into his room, knocking off the door off its hinges.

"YOU…" Kiima snarled viciously at the boy cozied up in his bed. She stalked up to him, radiating an aura of pure death and hate, unbefitting of an angel and putting even Ranma on edge. He could see, her white hair frazzled and frayed with sticks and leaves woven in between them. A large welt graced her once smooth forehead, along with some scratches littering her already very revealing clothes. Saffron was still in her hands.

"Woah." Ranma said, resisting the deathly aura. "I'm surprised he's still sleeping."

Kiima's aura staggered as she answered the unsaid question. "Yes, well. One does get used to it."

"You mean…" Ranma's brow furrowed deeply as he put two and two together. "You throw babies too?"

The aura came back in full force, as Kiima placed Saffron carefully on the ground and carefully stalked up the confined boy. Her aura was actually terrifying Ranma from moving. Justifiably. "We _fly_ often. One must get used to the speeds, drops and turns, at an early age."

She unsheathed her sword and straddled the pigtailed boy, sitting down on his stomach facing towards him. She started sliding the tip of the sword from his chin to his neck and then resting at his chest, unfortunately slicing his clothes along the way. "_I_ do _not_ want to be here as much as _you_ don't want _me _to be here. I don't know _all_ of the specifics of _why_ I have to be here. It's quite rare for angels to come down so it _must_ be serious."

Ranma dared not move, in fear of provoking the fury of the woman. From his position he can see how sharp the sword was. It wouldn't take much to just pierce through.

"But _I_ don't have a choice. _You _don't have a choice." Kiima spat from above her breasts. "Lest you want your precious world to be infested with demons."

_Demons?_ Ranma thought. Beads of sweat gathered around his forehead. He felt the sword's tip prick him. _There were no mentions of demons._

"You _will_ become Lord Saffron's contractor." With the sword still in its position, she bent down to put her face intimidatingly close to Ranma's. Her breath tickled his ears as she threatened him. "You _will_ raise him to his full power. And you _will_ do whatever Lord Saffron demands."

Ranma nodded rapidly, making sure nothing else moved but this head, his forehead barely brushing the frazzled ends of Kiima's hair.

It was then two newcomers announced themselves, barging into the room.

"Ranma! We heard someth- WHAT."

"Sugar, what's wro-"

"..."

"..."

Ranma, who had already been fearing for his life, let a single tear slide out of his eye.

* * *

"Go that way! That wayyyy~!" A child-like voice begged, desperately.

"I _am_ going that way!" Ryoga snarled, walking the opposite direction, much to the dismay of the small blonde girl hovering around his head. "I've been listening to your directions all week and we still haven't reached Nerima! Damn you Ranma, leaving me buried in all the rubble! Once I dug myself out, I was in the Philipines!"

"H-hey. D-don't yell at me like that." The girl whined, tears christening her, milky, cherub face. Ryoga immediately sobered up from his anger, his heart melting at the sight of the girl crying. "You're scaring me…"

He rubbed the back of his head, ashamed at himself. He bowed deeply towards the hovering girl. "I'm sorry Uriel-sama."

"A-are you really sorry?" The girl asked, her little hands covering her mouth in fists. She peered over her knuckles in an adorable fashion. The tip of her nose was a bright red and Ryoga can see it wrinkle as she sniffled.

Ryoga flushed immediately, some steam exiting his ears. He fell to his knees, clasping his hands above his head. "Of course! I promise I'll listen to you carefully!"

"Okay…" The girl said hesitantly, using the back of her hands to rub the tears out of her green eyes. An aura of cheeriness was immediately exuded from the girl. She brightened up, gushing and smiling adorably. She threw a little fist into the air. "Then let's go find Nerima!"

"Yeah!" Ryoga cheered with the girl, throwing his own fist into the air.

All around him, people stayed clear of the bandana clad boy talking to himself, going through a wide array of emotions for seemingly no reason. Ryoga paid no mind to them, though. They had somehow gotten on to a board walk despite the last place they remembered being was a swamp.

"That way!" His angel pointed. He really tried focusing, looking carefully at the tiny outstretched arm and with his visión completely focused on the outstretched finger, he took a step forward, only to bump into someone. There was a tumble and the sound of metallic crashing on the stone below. Uriel pouted. "Hmph! So close!"

"Sorry about that mister." Ryoga apologized abashedly. He had bumped into a large, very built man, towering over him by a full head size. He had spiky reddish-orange hair pushed back above his forehead which bore an 'X' shaped scar on the left side. He wore a white tank top that showed off his muscular arms and chiseled chest. The tank top also exposed an interesting tattoo that looked like an intricate opened number 8 with the top part being larger and divided. In the center of the symbol was the number 4. The man was holding quite a large crate that a man even his size theoretically shouldn't hold. It was empty, as the pipes inside were all on the ground after Ryoga bumped into him. A quick glance, told Ryoga the man seemed to be working as there were several other men carrying boxes around. It was obvious, he was doing a job. After the initial crash, the workers turned their attention back to their work, knowing fully well how capable the man was.

"Don't worry about it." The man said, looking down at the fanged boy, smiling comfortingly. "I shoulda been looking out for you, haha."

"No really," Ryoga insisted, bowing, "I wasn't looking at where I was going. Here, I'll help you guys out."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "they're quite heavy…" To his surprise, Ryoga had no problem picking up all the pipes in one arm and bringing it over to the man. "You're pretty strong."

"Thanks." Ryoga accepted the compliment with his signature rub of the back of his head. He held out his hand, the pipes still gathered within his other arm. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki."

"Hidetora Tojo." The man greeted, shaking his hand and appreciating the strength behind the shake. He took the pipes and put them back in the oversized crate. He noticed the traveler's pack on Ryoga's back. "What are you doing here, Hibiki?"

"Ryoga's fine." He said absentmindedly, his focus on something else. "I'm looking for the Nerima district. Do you know where that is?"

"Nerima?" Tojo said in surprise. "What are you doing here in Okinawa?"

"That's what I want to know too..." Uriel who had been observing the entire conversation muttered, unheard and unseen to Tojo. It was then she recognized the tattoo on Tojo's arm. She ruffled her wings, in an attempt to catch Ryoga's attention. "Hey Ryoga."

"Huh?"

Tojo pointed across the boardwalk and towards the ocean, "Nerima is about two _thousand _kilometers that way."

"He has demon powers!" The angel whispered, unnecessarily. She floated forward and pointed at his arm. "He has the King's Crest! It's Beelzebub's symbol and there's a four… He's number four to Beelzebub!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Ryoga said, his eyes widening as he took another stock at the man in front of him. From what he was told, he didn't expect the man who was so kind to them to be a demon.

"Ah, I suppose you can just swim that way, haha." Tojo said jokingly. "There's a train station over there that'd take you no problem. There's also a bridge to the east if you plan to walk or drive there. Though, you'd have to be pretty crazy to walk there… but it looks like you've been walking this entire time."

"Beat him up!" The angel said, putting her dainty hands on her slim hips. "We can't let those dirty demons run around here! Don't you remember what I told you? _They're going to destroy all of humanity_. Don't you care about Akari… or Akane?"

Ryoga let off a small growl. Uncomfortable about the idea of beating up someone who was trying to help him out. "You're right."

"Hm?" Tojo intoned. "So you're going to take the bridge?" He then peered down to see Ryoga burst into a small aura around him.

"Sorry about this." Ryoga said, rearing a punch back, creating a sigil in front of him and unleashing the loaded punch. A boisterous snap was heard when his fist passed the sigil and a resounding smack as his fist dug into Tojo's stomach.

Caught unaware, Tojo was launched off his feet and into the building behind him, crumbling the wall down on him. The citizens around him immediately started screaming and cleared out of the way. He looked up at Ryoga who simply looked guilty and was mumbling to himself. _That hurt!_ "Ow…"

"What was that?" Uriel admonished. "You barely used any of my power! You practically used nothing! You coulda finished him when you had the chance."

"How do we know he's not a demon?" Ryoga said, eyeing the man he punched. He was definitely still alive as he was slowly picking himself up.

Uriel tilted her head. "Well. He's not a demon, but the crest means he's working under Beelzebub, one of the top demons of the Demon world. He holds demon _powers_. And as Beelzebub's underling he'll be one of the future successor to rule _all_ of the demon world. He's the kind of people you're supposed to be looking for."

"You're saying he's just a human?" Ryoga said shocked. He had heard some of the other stuff from Uriel already.

"Do you think normal humans can survive a punch like that?" Uriel answered dryly. "You also don't have any problems trying to beat Ranma to death. Multiple times. For even more minor issues. Like seriously. This guy is _literally_ a subordinate to the demon who's told to take out _all_ of humanity."

Ryoga sweated. That was a fair point. But then again, he _knew_ Ranma could handle it.

"I'm saying, he's imbued with demonic power. If we let him go free, he'll be one of the officers to take control of humanity." The angel reasoned. "We should put him down now. Maybe not kill, I know you're not comfortable about that, but get him to lead us to his partners."

Tojo finally got up from the rubble, his hand favoring the area Ryoga had hit him. He didn't look angry, or particularly hurt, in the slightest. "Oh man! This is great!"

Ryoga perked up, not having expected such a reaction.

"That was a great punch!" He rotated his shoulders around as a stretch. "It's been a while since I've gotten a good fight."

With Oga reunifying Ishiyama High under his rule, there really wasn't any reason to be fighting. No more territorial disputes, no more arrogant freshmen looking for a ranking position, and no more new demons vying for domination. He had no idea why Ryoga attacked him, but seeing as he said 'sorry' before hitting him, it couldn't possibly be too serious. Without giving the situation another thought, he rushed at the fanged boy.

* * *

"What do you think of all of this?" Furuichi asked Oga as they made their way to their highschool.

"What's there to think of?" Oga walked with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, Beel was behind him, clinging to his shirt. "Some angels show up attacking us. And then we beat them savagely so they lose all hope and run their pansy asses back to where they come from."

"Abuh!" Beel cheered from behind, quite enjoying the maliciousness Oga exuded from his statement.

"No Oga, seriously." Furuichi paused in his walk, causing Oga to stop too. "Hilda doesn't know that much about the enemy. We don't know what they really want, how powerful they are, or even _who _they are. Hilda only recognized that one angel because she simply knew they weren't a demon."

Oga processed this and shrugged. "What are you telling me to do then? Mr. 'General', sir."

"I don't know for sure, you know I'm not a fighter." Furuichi frowned in thought. "Shouldn't you all train? Get better prepared for the enemy? We should go find Zenjuro and get him to teach you more. Or find Takimaya and Fuji. You might be more powerful than them but they're definitely more skilled."

"That just sounds like so much work." Oga said simply and started walking again.

Furuichi narrowed his eyes, and sped up to catch up with him. "This can't be something you just brush off. The only reason you beat Fuji with Satan was because we were all backing you up. They _know_ about all of the demons here, so there's no way they're going to just send a couple angels to take us down. If they really see you all as a threat, there'll be a whole army. We _don't_ know how powerful they are. For Takamiya and Fuji, we at least _knew_. This isn't going to be a 'Monster of the week' kind of thing. They have all the information and we don't."

Oga scoffed. "If nobody knows, how can you be so sure about this?"

"I'm just thinking." Furuichi answered. "It seems to be the most rational outcome."

"Hmm." Oga intoned. "If we were told to keep an eye out, what should we be looking for."

"I have no idea. Hilda said they look just like a demon would… which is just like us." Furuichi sweated. The situation was scaring him. The lack of information and suddenness of everything did not sit well with him.

"Do you think it's possible that they sent a baby angel down here, much like Beel, given him to a human, like me, and was told to raise him to become all powerful, like we're doing?"

"If it happened to you, I don't see why not." Furuichi said, unsure of what Oga was getting at.

"And with that baby comes a foreign nurse that happens to be wearing all white, a defining characteristic of angels, much like Hilda a foreign nurse that happens to be wearing all black, a defining characteristic of demons."

"Yes?" Furuichi blinked. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." Oga answered simply. He started to wave. "Hey Ranma! Cool baby you got there!"

Furuichi's eyes widened and turned to where Oga was waving to. Sure enough, there was Ranma with a baby sitting contently on his shoulders, seemingly dozing off with his face buried into Ranma's hair. The baby had an exotic look to him, bright red and orange hair, rounder features, and a jewel on his forehead. He was dressed in a tiny silk robe like outfit, seemingly swimming in the swaths of softness. It was a welcome sight compared to the naked baby he saw daily. Beside the baby was an incredibly beautiful white haired foreign woman in what looked like a white slightly armored leotard that showed off her smooth arms and long legs of which one of them had two gold rings around her thighs. She wore a gold necklace and earrings that had rubies embedded in the center. A very visible, sheathed, sword hung at her waist, that her arms, adorned with fingerless gauntlet, brushed past as she walked.

To his surprise, Ranma seemed to be sporting many very fresh injuries. His head sported an incredibly large bump as if an obscenely large blunt object had slammed into him there. His arms had many gashes and from where he was, Furuichi could almost smell something like fried flour. He was walking with a slight limp, something that worried Furuichi immensely, along with the other visible injuries, after seeing the martial artist fight. Behind him was both Ukyo and Akane looking quite peeved and understandably so.

After catching their fiance in an incredibly compromising position with an unmistakingly, scantily clad, yet quite beautiful woman, they couldn't help but lash out in feminine retribution, undeservingly towards Ranma, of course. It took some time, a few wild mallet swings, and many surprisingly sharp spatulas until they calmed down and an obnoxiously smirking Kiima explained to them the situation.

Akane was not particularly happy for a couple of reasons. Having a former enemy declare herself and their most dangerous enemy as angels, a symbol of purity, hope, and justice, really did not sit well with her. She was also uncomfortable with the fact that _Ranma_ was chosen, from what she understood, to raise the potentially, supposedly, most powerful angel to protect humanity from _demons_. If she couldn't trust Ranma, then nobody should, after all. Now demons were another thing. While Kiima regrettably said she didn't know all the details except her orders to seek Ranma and 'Keep an eye on the demons,' as frustratingly vague as that was, Akane did _not_ enjoy entertaining the existence of all powerful supernatural beings bent on destroying the planet. Sure she had seen some crazy things and crazy monsters but those were usually contained and relatively docile. _Demons_ were their enemies supposedly hellbent on destroying humanity. What did they even look like? How many of them are there? Where are they? It felt completely beyond her scope of being a teenage highschool student. In addition, all of this could be an elaborate facade created by their enemies for a convoluted plan of revenge. On top of all that, Ranma didn't seem to be completely bothered by any of it, treating Saffron as a chore he had to do.

Ukyo, for the most part, mirrored Akane's thoughts. While she wasn't a witness to Kiima's and Saffron power, she was quite uncomfortable with being in the existence of angels and demons.

"Wazzat?" Ranma mumbled miserably, he looked around spotting a waving Oga. "Oh. Thanks man, you too!" He gave Oga two thumbs up who returned in kind. He sped his walking pace up, intending to meet up with Oga. This seemed to wake up the baby on Ranma's shoulder, sleepily taking account of all his surroundings. Almost immediately upon spotting the green haired baby on Oga's back, his eyes locked with Beel. Beel noticed this and started glaring back.

"What the what?" Furuichi yelled, surprising Ranma's group as he pointed accusingly at the glaring baby clinging to Ranma. "Where'd that baby come from? You didn't have him yesterday!"

"To be completely honest…" Ranma led off. "It came from the sky. A little bird flew into the room and dropped it off to me, this morning."

Behind him Kiima, twitched.

"Y-you can't be serious." Furuichi gaped in disbelief. In the brief moment

Ranma shrugged, above him Saffron was struggling to get a better position on top of Ranma's head, keeping his visión on the green haired baby. "Weirder things have happened."

The white haired boy pointed to the foreign woman. "And who's _she_?"

"This is Kiima. The little bird." The pigtailed boy answered nonchalantly, much to the distaste of the woman in question. "She's making sure I actually take care of this bundle of joy on my head, instead of playing baseball using him."

Furuichi blinked. "You mean _with _him?"

"I mean sure, that works too." Ranma frowned, unsure why that particular word would work better.

Furuichi turned to his violent friend, scouring for any sort of reaction. To his dismay, Oga didn't seem to care, continuing to walk towards the school. He felt a small headache coming on as his mind tried to comprehend everything thrown at him. He wasn't sure if what Oga said had been serious or just speculating.

Ranma and Oga caught up to each other, now walking side by side rather than across the street from each other. Within a day the two had gained great mutual respect and trust with each other, after forming an unspoken bond that men get after playing video games with each other nonstop. Such is the ritual of manhood. It also helped to knowing they each were power fighters. Their acquaintances followed several steps behind. The Neriman girls and Ishiyama boy all deep in thought while Kiima had a wary eye open.

On top of their heads Beel and Saffron still glared at each other. The two remained that way until the naked baby pulled down his left eyelid and stuck out his tongue past the pacifier.

"Blyahh!"

Incensed, Saffron shuffled around Ranma's head to completely face his unclothed counterpart.

"Phbbblt"

"Jeez, Saff." Ranma grunted, keeping the baby balanced on his head as the baby pulled at his hair in his movement. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Oga, still walking ahead with his head down and hands in his pocket, replied gruffly. "You'll get used to it."

"Buh babuh ba buhhh buhhh"

"Phblt phooey!"

"So what's up with your baby?" Ranma asked, breaking the comfortable silence shared between fathers. His head was bobbling as he counterbalanced the hyperactive baby ontop of his head. "Didn't ask ya for some reason, yesterday, after hangin' with you for half the day."

"Found him in an old man floating down the river." Oga answered. He didn't need move his head, not just because he had more experience balancing the baby, but mostly not caring if Beel actually fell. It'd build character.

"No kiddin'"

"Yep."

"In an old man? Did he claw his way out of the old man's stomach or something?"

"Nah. The old dude opened himself up and Beel was there."

"You mean like he stabbed himself?"

"Nah. Like he opened himself up like a door… I kinda wish he stabbed himself."

"Huh. That's pretty cool. Not the stabbing part."

"It'd be cooler if what you said happened."

"Yo, that's brutal."

"Eh, the old man's been a pain in the ass."

"Old people _are_ a literal pain in the ass."

"So, what about you?"

"Went to sleep, then next thing I know, I woke up with a baby sleeping on my chest."

"Shit man. Now that's a teenage nightmare."

"You're telling me."

"Let me guess. You have to take care of him now because he chose you?"

"No way! You too?"

"You know it. Such a pain too. Now I have to raise him to be some great demon king."

"Oh. That's rough. Think I'll be joining ya in the suffering. Saff here is gonna to be the top archangel or somethin'"

"Huh. Issat so?"

"Hold up…" Ranma blinked twice.

"Wait a second..." Oga staggered in his stroll.

Behind them, the entire group was frozen at the two lines of revelation. Whatever funk they were just quickly vanished as their greatest enemies were revealed. The atmosphere suddenly and seemingly thickened immensely over as the group eyed the two invididuals critically.

Ranma snapped towards Oga, his brow furrowing critically. Saff above his head wobbled and Beel was able to get in a cheek poke. "I still don't get how someone just opens themself up like a door. He's got a handle or something?"  
"Nevermind that!" Oga shook his head quickly, throwing Beel off guard for a second and allowing Saff to throw in an extra raspberry. "What the _hell _did you mean when you said old people are _literally_ a pain _in _the ass?! In?"

There was a massive tumbling crash behind them.

Ranma crossed his arms, and Saffron above him mimicked the stance. "I know two old crones who have a knack for beating my ass with their sticks. Well… I guess Happosai uses a pipe."

Oga narrowed his eyes, and Beel glared furiously. "I don't know if that's worse than I originally thought. And what I meant was that he splits apart in the middle and the halves part from each other."

"That's more like a box!"

"It could be _double_ doors, you eighteenth century styled buffoon!"

"You didn't say that, you spiky haired psychotic twit!"

"Wait!" Furuichi and Ukyo shouted.

"What?!"

"That baby's an archangel?" Furuichi accused, pointing at the redhaired haughty looking baby.

"And _he's_ going to be demon king?" Ukyo gasped, pointing at the greenhaired derpy looking baby.

"Oh." Ranma and Oga both blinked in synch.

"That's all I needed to hear." A voice from above declared. With a quick look up, Kiima was in the air, her body horizontal as she prepared to rotate to whip her unsheathed sword at Beel's head.

The sword mere centimeters from the nape of Beel's neck, it was stopped with a resounding clang. With a sharp 'tsk' Kiima used the force of the blocked sword to rebound backwards safely away from the defending sword.

Standing defensively with her sword drawn was Hilda, her umbrella sword off to the side as she stood defensively. She raised her sword to Kiima. "You will bring no harm to master."

"Hilda!" Furuichi shouted, flabbergasted by the quick byplay of events. One moment, Kiima was in the air, sword raised. Then the next, Hilda seemingly appeared with her own sword drawn to block the offending sword. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Hilda, with her eyes locked on the other nurse spoke sharply. "I was always here, trailing you from behind. With my presence, the enemy would not have shown."

Off to the side, Akane highly doubted that statement.

"Saotome." Kiima called, eyeing her counterpart warily. "We cannot let that baby get away."

Ranma crossed his arms. "I'm not going to fight some baby."

Kiima's eye narrowed. "You tried kill my lord. Twice."

"Nuh uh. I knew you were going to save him. If you didn't, it'd be _your_ fault."

"Oga." Hilda said. "You must stop him. That's Archangel Michael. I recognized him from the books, even as an infant. He will be our most powerful enemy."  
Oga scowled, disliking being told what to do. "That little runt?"

"Yes. Indeed." Hilda, nodded affirmatively. She pointed her sword at Kiima. "Meanwhile, I'll take care of this angel bitch."

"Is that so?" Kiima replied, raising her own sword in challenge. "You'll find that quite difficult. Demon scum."

Oga and Ranma gave each other glances.

And at an unspoken signal, the nurses charged.

* * *

Ryoga breathed heavily from where he stood. Around him, devoid of any other people, were piles of rubble, enormous craters, and splinters of wood spread across the dock. Buildings were littered with holes, some in the shape of bodies and others with burnt edges. Directly at his feet laid a large body, the only other human in the vicinity. His face was flat on the rough ground, letting his redish orange hair face the sky. He could see the man's sculpted back rise and descend slowly, signifying his unconsciousness.

All that could be heard was Ryoga's haggard's breath and Tojo's steady, but shallow breaths.

"That took _forever_." Uriel whined, from Ryoga's side. She stood on the ground, wanting to feel the rubble under her feet. "Why didn't you use more of my power?"

The battle had been quite a slugfest. Not many fancy moves, but simply punch after punch just absorbing the blow or blocking it. Knee after knee, kick after kick, and hold after hold. It really was a fight of brutes. Tojo barely dodged, rather taking the entire powered hit and releasing his own simultaneously. Ryoga barely dodged either, rather taking the time to hit back. The force of their blows blasted them back into buildings, constantly crumpling and creating new holes. They would quickly get up from those though. Ryoga replied between breaths. "I don't need you to fight him."

"Maybe." The child said. "But… You could've done less damage and saved some time. And have taken less hits. And not hurt him as much. And worked on your control over my abilities. And-"

"Okay. I get it." Ryoga interrupted. "But you don't understand, Uriel-sama. This was a fight between men. Between warriors. You may not understand it up in your world with your rankings and orders or whatever you told me, but for us humans we need to prove our worth through our own actions."

Uriel snorted, her nose wrinkling quite adorably. "Well, don't you sound out of character."

Ryoga ignored the comment, lost in thought and fixated at the downed man. Besides he did too another dimension to his character. The man that Uriel said was under demon influence fought for _fun._ While they traded blows, Tojo had the widest grin he had ever seen fighting. It wasn't like Ranma's shit eating grin where he knew something his opponent didn't. Or the maniacal battle lusted smiles he had seen on Happosai or Taro. Or the arrogant ones he's seen Shampoo and Mousse wear. It was one of pure joy. Battling for the sake of battle. Tojo had nothing to gain losing or winning. He just wanted to fight for the thrill. When was the last time Ryoga felt that himself? He had always trained and fought for another purpose. Become closer with his family, defeat bullies, defeat Ranma, defend Akane, and whatever it was his mind was set on at the time. Had he ever really enjoyed the art?

"Ryoga?" His angel looked at her contractor curiously, noting the absent-mindedness. That wasn't good. Especially after defeating one of the enemy. She shook the man. "Ryoga! I think I hear someone coming. If you don't want to finish him then grab him and let's go!"

The fanged boy quickly shook his head, pushing his thoughts to the back of mind. "Ah. You're right." With very little effort, he picked up Tojo and with the fireman carry. He started moving.

"Nonono." Uriel slapped her forehead, exasperated. "That's the wrong way… Why would you ever head _towards_ the water?"

* * *

Steel on steel resounded through the streets leading to Ishiyama. Hilda and Kiima were at each others toes, not letting either of them get a break from constant slashing but unyielding to the other. Both were intensely focused, looking for that sliver of an opening to end it all. There wasn't any. Being highly trained in their trade to protect their masters of their respective worlds. To the most skilled eye, one could say Hilda's skill had the edge, though Kiima made up for the gap in terms of her resourcefulness. Having experience in aerial combat, she was comfortable using the environment to duck and weave through Hilda's highly skilled assault. Where taunts and jibes were typically thrown in the heat in battle, the only sounds were sharp clangs, it's reverberation, and the stunned conversation of the battle's observers.

"Is that Oga's wife?" An unnamed student asked.

"Looks like it." His unimportant friend answered. "Do you know anyone else who dresses like that?"

"True true. I hope it gets cut up."

"You 'n me both dude." The lechers agreed. "Know who she's fighting?"

"Dunno, but I like her too. This fight's awesome."

Another insignificant voice joined the conversation. "You two should get out of here. It's dangerous."

"G-general Furuichi!" The two students said simultaneously, backing off and retreating towards the school. Oga's righthand man always knew what was going on. "Yessir!"

"General?" Akane whispered from the side. She, and Ukyo, were fixated at the fight between the two. She had seen Kiima in action but it was no where at the same level she had seen before. She was glad Kiima never had truly intended to kill her back in China.

Furuichi turned back to the fight, his sense of dread increasing as he recognized the severity of the battle. They were fighting to _kill_. Every swing was aimed at a vital organ, each stroke precise and crippling, and their motions blurring as he could barely keep up with his own lack of training. It was terribly frightening seeing the power and speed display. Where had seen most battles with Oga to shows of immense power, it wasn't often he saw deliberate combat. He had only seen Hilda go so serious once before and he could tell she was about to take the battle a notch up.

At the briefest break where both fighters took a moment to breathe, wisps of dark demonic aura flickered to life, enveloping Hilda's sword and parts of her body in a deathly dark aura. She parted her hair, revealing an enlarged, solid green iris and smaller pupil. Furuichi knew this allowed her to process the situation ten times faster and the tiniest of objects. She only had it covered to prevent the nausea it would induce. With a burst of speed and a moment's passing, Hildadashed in.

To Furuichi's surprise, two large wings sprouted immediately from Kiima's back and with a quick flap, she was able to propel herself backwards to narrowly avoid Hilda's deadly strike. With her impressive white wings, Kiima took flight, hovering a safe distance from her opponent. Hilda, wasn't remotely surprised and leapt forward, covering the distance in under a second and she struck. The black aura flaring greatly from her sword with a hungry edge. Kiima blocked, becoming pushed far back as the air provided no resistance from the heavy blow. As the swords made contact, a golden aura erupted from her own sword and the two energies clashed violently, much like molten lava being dropped into sub-zero water. There was a thundering crack, and a burst of energy detonated and Furuichi winced as a wave of hot air washed over his face. The two swordswomen we blown back from the force.

Disheveled and tattered, both fighters closed in immediately. With a small jump before close quarters, Kiima unleashed hundreds feathers of razor feathers to which Hilda expertedly deflected while moving towards the angel in flight. Glowing swords struck, causing mini explosions as polar energies clashed violently. He could see blood and gashes showing through Kiima's white outfit. Hilda looked barely better, her thin dress pressed against her skin at soaked parts of her dress. For both fighters, none of the wounds did much to slow them down. Observing carefully, Furuichi could tell Hilda was steadily gaining the upperhand.

With some feeling of certainty, Furuichi tore his attention away from the impassioned duel to the death and towards their charge. Their own battle was taking place.

"C'mon!" Oga growled. He eyed the situation carefully, he didn't like how it was turning out. Was he really going to lose? To _him?_ _The grapple. Get out of the grapple. Get out of the grapple!_

"You have no chance." Ranma smirked, it was more serious than it was arrogant. An aura of confidence lightly enveloped his body as he made his own assessment. If everything kept up the way it was, the battle would come out to his favor. There was no way he would lose. _That's right… just a little bit more to secure it. Just keep at it. Hold it!_

Oga growled again. "C'mon! You can't give up. Not now. Not ever." His body tensed in anger and his own red aura enveloped his body. Flickering dangerously compared to Ranma's controlled flow. _Fight, damnit! Don't give in. PUSH._

"Three." Ranma's smirk grew larger. The arrogance slowly took over. _He's done._

"No way!" Oga inhaled sharply. He held his breath. _PUSH HARDER._

"Two."

"Impossible!"

"One!"

"Shit!" Oga's head fell hin shame.

"Saffron wins!" Ranma cheered, throwing his hands up in victory.

In between the two were their wards. Saffron sitting smugly on Beel's naked back, his expression matching nearly perfectly to his to-be-contractor. Beel laid stomach down, his arms and legs squirming as he tried to push the offending baby off, but to no avail. His eyes were large and watery and lips trembling.

"Don't you dare cry." Oga snapped, effectively shutting the quivering infant up. Beel lost? After all those months of bonding and exercise of manhood? He lost to a pampered baby who barely bonded for not even half a day?

"You go Saff." Ranma said proudly. He was a little surprised that Saffron won the wrestling match, quite smoothly pinning Beel down with very little opposition. He figured with the royal treatment he constantly received, he'd have a harder time with the physical. Though, perhaps, having thousands of years of latent experiences may have played a hand.

"What the hell are you two _doing_?" Furuichi yelled, his hands thrown in front of him furiously. The metallic ringing of the battle mere meters behind him could still be clearly heard. "Hilda's fighting for her life. And you're here making _babies_ fight?!"

"Nah." Ranma held his hand out and Oga grumpily shuffled his hand in his pocket to disgruntedly put a few yen bills into Ranma's open palm. Ranma pocketed it. "They were fighting amongst themselves without us. _We _were betting on them."

"I- wh- you-." Furuichi sputtered.

Oga put a hand on Furuichi's shoulder. "Relax."

"Relax? _Me _relax?" Furuichi yelled indignantly to the indifferent expression of Oga. "How can you take this so _lightly_?!" He pointed to Saffron who was still smugly sitting on Beel's back. "Our greatest enemy is _right there_."

Oga scowled, a more serious expression compared to his other scowls. "Takayuki, look at Ranma and Saffron."

Furuichi turned his attention to the pigtailed man, the supposed contractor to the strongest archangel. He was picking Saffron and putting him on his shoulder, the two beaming confidently, mirroring each other well.

Oga continued, his arm wrapped around the back of his friend's neck, pulling him closer. "We talked it out. Look. Do they _really_ look like our enemies? Do you _really _want me to kill a baby? Or attack someone who doesn't intend to fight me?"

Furuichi stayed silent, trying to push the fear out of his mind and replacing it with rationalization. Ranma had just received the baby. Just a baby. Hilda did say she didn't know what the angel goals were. Ranma had shown no malice towards them and was friendly to them since yesterday. Even after the revelation that Beelzebub was to be the next Demon King, it was apparent Ranma did not try to take him out. Had he known nothing about the baby, he would not have seen him as a threat at all, aside from his fighting abilities.

There was another explosion behind them, causing Furuichi to flinch. He spoke frantically. "Okay fine. But if you two aren't going to do anything to each other, can we at least stop Hilda's fight? Someone could seriously get hurt. They're fighting to _kill._"

"Yeah. Yeah." Oga said gruffly, unravelling his arm from Furuichi's neck and picking a depressed Beel of the ground, brushing some dirt off his stomach. Off to the side, Ranma approached them, Saffron hanging off his neck.

"Let's clear this up."

* * *

This chapter was basically just setting the foundation down even more.

Was there some conflicting information in this story? Yes. It was intended.

Did I really make 3ish year old babies wrestle and be bet on? You can bet that I'll be doing it more

Am I going to continue teasing Ranma's and Oga's epic battle? Probably. Lol

The way I see it, is that neither one of them really initiates fights on their own. They don't fight just because someone tells them to. There has to be actual aggression to make start fighting. Oga doesn't randomly beat up people. People came to him to beat him up, then he responded, and treated them like worms. Ranma's about the same. The chaos comes to him, and he responds.

I can see them both easily being best buds.

I intend to set up the characters and relationships then slowly sprinkle Ranma ½ cast for some good laughs and absurd situations while a greater storyline is slowly unveiled.

Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms or compliments, it matters not.


End file.
